


[山龟]Summer.

by supengjiu



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supengjiu/pseuds/supengjiu
Relationships: Kamenashi Kazuya/Yamashita Tomohisa
Kudos: 7





	[山龟]Summer.

夏天的标配元素一应俱全，接近傍晚仍旧热烈的阳光晒得湿漉漉的发梢闪着光，山下智久和龟梨和也并排走在回家的路上。龟梨和也被热得不行，脱掉格子短衫露出底下被汗水浸湿成半透明的白色背心，胳膊上是对比鲜明的晒痕。手掌扇风聊胜于无，龟梨和也索性扯着领口抖动试图凉快一点，像个原地融化之前拼命自救的雪人。一旁的山下智久黏在后背的衣料早就湿得能拧出水了，表面上还是八风不动，实际已经被热得脑袋空空，偶尔走慢一步就会踩上龟梨和也的影子。两个小男孩晕晕乎乎地走在街上，碰到熟人打招呼都会迟钝一秒。  
不知道是谁先嘟囔着想喝波子汽水，两双眼睛开始迫不及待地扫视着街边商店的广告。夏天最畅销的解暑品之一，各大商家都在争先恐后地研发全新口味、预热的宣传层出不穷，受益人当然是还在童年无忧无虑的小孩。街角小店的门口张贴着夸张的粉色海报——「全新推出！初恋般的草莓味、在这个夏天感受心跳吧！」的字样伴随着草莓汽水的造型跃入眼中，孩子们也许还不明白初恋和心跳的意义，却很清楚草莓酸甜的口感。只有将近青春期的孩子们才能从波子汽水中品味出朦胧的情感，但那不是他们需要思考的。阳光已经把理性蒸发殆尽，现在只想好好品尝共同热爱的草莓口味和波子汽水融合的滋味。  
前进的脚步统一停顿左转，店门口的风铃丁零当啷地响了一阵，店主奶奶缓缓抬头说了一句"欢迎光临"。山下智久扒着柜台热切地看着店主，指了指门口的海报问：那个、新出的草莓味汽水还有吗？  
"很抱歉，草莓味今天很畅销喔，只剩下一瓶了。"  
"……？！！真的吗、一瓶？只剩下一瓶了？？"龟梨和也难以置信地竖起一根手指反复确认，"草莓味只有一瓶了？"  
"嗯嗯……不过橘子和荔枝的也很好喝哦，孩子们都很喜欢啊。"  
和店主奶奶和蔼的笑容相反，山下智久和龟梨和也有点沮丧。这意味着他们之中只有一个人能喝到这瓶汽水——没有一人一半的选项，毕竟那可是草莓味啊！小男子汉之间汽水决斗一触即发，店主及时出面制止，说不如换成猜拳一局定胜负吧。

……最后一瓶草莓味波子汽水就成为了山下智久的战利品。

走出小店时的山下智久像地盘争夺里打赢了的野猫翘着尾巴，与他相反的龟梨和也憋着一股闷气，咬着嘴唇故意走在前面不去看他。草莓的酸甜和汽水翻涌的碳酸气泡驱散了炎热带来的烦躁，于是龟梨和也存在感过强的怒气就更加显眼。树的影子被亮橘色的夕阳拓印得满地都是，龟梨和也的影子藏在里面时隐时现，跟在后面的山下智久几乎抓不到它。  
"我说……Kame。"  
脚步没有停下，但也没有急匆匆地加快。山下智久攥着还剩半瓶的波子汽水几步小跑跟上去，从后面一把揽过龟梨和也的肩膀，在他面前晃了晃汽水瓶。  
"我可是很大方的，特别允许你喝一口。"山下智久说着，语气还是高高在上的前辈架子，视线却在偷瞄龟梨和也的神情。小乌龟好像缩在壳里不愿出来，他又贴得更近了一点，嘴唇几乎要贴上龟梨和也的脸颊。  
"——Kame，这是前辈的要求。"  
龟梨和也终于给了他一点反应，不声不响地拿走了那半瓶粉红色的汽水。没有仔细修剪的眉毛还拧在一起，明显还在生气、但也给了山下智久面子。山下智久抿过的瓶口被他含在嘴里，紧接着粉红色的瓶身倒转，不太明显的喉结滚动着，剩下的半瓶汽水咕噜咕噜地消失不见了。  
"？？！！！！"  
这回愣住的人变成了山下智久。喝到草莓味汽水的龟梨和也舔舔嘴唇，原本紧绷的眉眼顿时展开、笑容里有点小小的得意。龟梨和也心情大好地把空瓶子塞进了山下智久的怀里，挣开他失去力道但还搭在肩上的手，转身笑得眼睛弯弯："那就麻烦山P扔掉它啦！"  
原本应该觉得生气的，山下智久想，可是看见龟梨和也突然扬起的笑容却只能想到「他好可爱」。——这样的想法出现时还没能察觉到自己已经无可救药，一切都顺理成章又自然而然，他山下智久的世界里龟梨和也就是超绝的第一可爱，是真理般不可动摇的常识。可就这样承认对他生不起气来好像就输了，山下智久刻意摆出不满的表情，别开头大声地控诉龟梨和也的行径：  
"Kame真过分…下次我也要喝掉你的半瓶！"  
"那下次的最后一瓶、P就要让给我咯？"  
"……喂！"

小男孩之间的矛盾来得快去得也快，到家门口时已经勾肩搭背地决定今天一起住在龟梨家里。澡盆接了大半的凉水，两个人叼着从冰箱里扒到的冰棍爬进去，完全无视了龟梨妈妈从客厅传来的"小心着凉"的叮嘱。  
"……真凉快啊。"  
山下智久和龟梨和也挂在澡盆边缘惬意地感慨，冰棍融化的糖水滴在胸口也懒得去擦。龟梨和也瞄到山下智久手里啃了一半的奶油味冰棍，凑过去"啊——"地张开嘴等着投喂，下一秒就被冰棍结结实实地堵住了嘴。盛夏的冰棍化得很快，龟梨和也连忙含住冰棍吮吸，还不忘伸出舌头舔一圈湿淋淋的底部。  
山下智久觉得澡盆里没有那么凉快了。龟梨和也嘬完他的冰棍还舔了舔嘴唇，一副很满足的样子。还有一点点乳白色的奶渍黏在唇角，他鬼使神差地贴过去、舔掉了那点甜得过分的痕迹。  
"……P。"  
龟梨和也的表情有点微妙，山下智久感觉自己应该是热晕了头，刚刚好像做了什么不得了的事情、但他现在还反应不过来。  
"啊？我……"  
真的是最糟糕的事件了，山下智久想说点什么又感觉舌头打了结、要辩解吗？刚刚为什么做这样的事连自己都不知道，一定要说的话就是龟梨和也太可爱了，这怎么说得出口——  
"好热，你给我出去啊、水都温了！"  
龟梨和也用力地踹了他一脚，恶狠狠地别开头。山下智久连滚带爬地翻出澡盆，自己的冰棍都掉到了地上。当他手忙脚乱地抹干净地上的痕迹时，龟梨和也已经整个人都泡进了水里，完全霸占了澡盆。  
"……Kame害羞了吗？"  
这句话在山下智久看到龟梨和也发红的耳垂时脱口而出，龟梨和也瞪着他，泄愤似地咬掉了最后一口冰棍——紧接着一个冰凉潮湿的吻贴了上来，龟梨和也毫无征兆地靠近、勾住他的脖子，还挑衅似地咬了咬山下智久的嘴唇。又麻又烫的感觉迅速从心口蔓延，山下智久确信自己的脸现在一定比龟梨和也的耳垂更红，因为对方正洋洋得意地看着自己。

"现在害羞的人，是山P吧。"


End file.
